


Whipped

by storm_8



Series: Joys of Motherhood [1]
Category: Women's Murder Club (TV)
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_8/pseuds/storm_8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>According to their daughters, Lindsay and Cindy are whipped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whipped

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the show or its characters. I merely borrow them for everyone's enjoyment.  
> I do own the original characters: I am quite fond of them!  
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> This was my first ever foray into the WMC universe. It got away from me and is now a whole series!

Lily Thomas-Boxer sat on the kitchen counter, legs dangling over the edge, watching as her mother prepared dinner, which consisted of an oddly named type of pasta and an even stranger sauce. She sniffed the air and then scrunched up her nose in disgust when the foul smell of old mouldy cheese reached her nose.

 

“Mom, you’re not putting that in our dinner are you?” she asked, as her mother approached the stove, smelly cheese in hand.

 

“Oh, geez! What is _that_ smell?” Came from the living room.

 

“Mom’s using stinky cheese again.” Lily replied, clamping two fingers over her nose and waving her other hand around, trying to dissipate the smell.

 

Frowning at her youngest daughter, Cindy turned back to the stove and added the cheese to her sauce. “The _stinky cheese_ …” the redhead started, using air quotes “… as you put it, adds flavour and is also the reason you, your sister and your mother love my cooking.”

 

“But it still stinks like death warmed over… twice.” Came from the living room again.

 

“Urghh, you’ve been spending too much time with aunt Jill again, Ash.” Lily informed her older sister, who poked her head around the kitchen door and grinned impishly.

 

Just then, the front door opened and Martha came trotting in, followed by her mistress. As soon as Lindsay set foot inside the door, her hand flew to her nose. “Are we eating mouldy cheese again?”

 

“Yes. Mom is trying out a new recipe.” Lily answered from the kitchen. She jumped off the counter as soon as she spotted Martha coming in. The dog barked in greeting and then sneezed as if to indicate she wasn’t happy with the smell either. The Border Collie then padded over to her water bowl and waited patiently for her youngest mistress to fill it up.

 

Cindy scowled again and crossed her arms over her chest.

 

“I can never understand how that cheese smells so bad and then tastes so good in the food.” The brunette inspector continued, as she came into the living room and then peaked around the kitchen door, where her eldest daughter still stood.

 

She grinned towards Cindy, whose scowl instantly disappeared and was replaced by a smile of her own. She couldn’t believe that that grin still had that kind of effect on her after all the years together.

 

Setting a hand on her daughter’s shoulder, Lindsay added: “Mouldy cheese or not, we all love your cooking, babe. Right girls?” They agreed wholeheartedly and even Martha barked her approval.

 

Ruffling her daughter’s short hair, the brunette left to take a much-needed shower after her evening jog.

 

******

 

“Oh, God.” Ashley let out, when she collapsed on the carpet in front of the couch after dinner “That was _soooo_ good, mom!” she called back into the kitchen. Martha padded into the living room and settled next to the brunette girl, while Lily half collapsed on her sister.

 

Lindsay smiled at their antics and then went back into the kitchen to help with the dishes. “I have to agree with the girls.”

 

Cindy smiled mischievously “You say that, as if my food weren’t always good.” She sauntered over to the inspector and poked her on the shoulder “I’ll have you know I had you wrapped around my little finger the first time I ever cooked for you. After that it was only a matter of time before you fell head over heels for me.”

 

The redhead turned around, only to be grabbed by an elbow and spun into the kitchen counter. She barely had time to register her new position before Lindsay kissed the daylights out of her.

 

“Are you sure it was me who was whipped right from start?” the brunette asked several minutes later. Cindy blinked, trying to focus on what was being said. Lindsay smirked, convinced she had proved her point.

 

“I think you’re both whipped.” Lily said from the door.

 

The two women turned, to find their two daughters grinning at them.

 

“In fact…” Ashley added “… according to aunt Claire…”

 

“ _And_ aunt Jill…” Lily cut in.

 

Ash nodded and then continued: “You were both whipped, but clueless of said state of ‘whipped-ness’.”

 

“I’m gonna kill them…” the brunette woman muttered, at the same time as Cindy argued that ‘whipped-ness’ was not a word. The two teenagers just laughed and retreated back into the living room to watch some TV.


End file.
